A Long Way Down
by KkarolBoss
Summary: Kotetsu swore nothing can ever change his dying love for Hayate. But what happens when he meets someone who actually enjoys being with him and not try to damage his internal organs whenever they get the chance? And if this person can't speak Japanese? KotetsuxMaleOC, Yaoi, no het here folks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, KkarolBoss here with her first Hayate No Gotoku fanfic. As stated in the summary, this story revolves around Kotetsu and an OC. You all must be wondering, 'You're writing a fanfic with Kotetsu in it, then why aren't you pairing him up with Hayate?'**

**Well folks, this is just a personal opinion so don't get worked up over it. I am 90% sure KotetsuxHayate isn't going to be canon anytime soon. That and, I feel sorry for the poor Segawa butler...He doesn't get much love from Ayasaki now does he? Plus, I'm pretty sure most of the fandom find any guy paired up with Hayate displeasing.  
**

**With that said, if you find Kotetsu/OC a turn off then please leave this page but if you're willing to give the story a try then read on.  
**

**Shout out to Monster Plant who dared me to write a yaoi HnG fic in which I did. You said nothing about pairing Kotetsu with Hayata, it only had to be YAOI, I kept my promise didn't I? :P  
**

**Discaliamer: I don't own HnG, only the plot in this fic and the OCs.  
**

* * *

Nagi and Hayate both arrived at Hakuo much earlier than usual that morning. The reason being Hayate had promised to help Hinagiku lift some heavy boxes to the student council office. Knowing his mistress, she would never allow him to be in a room alone with a girl, much less with Hakuo's Student Council President.

But despite him telling Nagi that there were other helpers around as well, she refused to believe him and stubbornly wanted tagged along. And we all know Nagi was never a morning person.

"We're here, Milady." Hayate said as they arrived at the academy's gate. Turning to his mistress, the butler asked, "Are you sure you want to come along? There will be a lot of boxes that we need to move and well…"

The blonde puffed her cheeks, eyes glaring lightly at the taller boy, "I already told you, Hayate! I will not let you be left alone in a room with a girl, it's indecent!"

"But-"

"No buts! I've already made up my mind and there's no changing it!" She finished with a haughty sigh. "Come on Hayate, the sooner we finish the better." Nagi promptly took the lead and walked to where the clock tower was.

"Ah Milady, please wait!" Hayate picked up his pace until he was walking side by side with Nagi. It wasn't long until they reached the clock tower, but just as they were about to enter the building, a familiar voice called out for them.

"Nagi! Hayata! Over here!"

Having recognized the voice, the two students stopped and turned around and were greeted by a flurry of dark purple. "Hey, isn't that Izumi? What is she doing here?" Nagi asked. Hayate thought the meeting was merely a coincidence but as he noticed another person walking up from behind Izumi, the butler frowned and thought Lady Luck was planning to torture him once again.

"Ah Kotetsu-kun... what a pleasant surprise…" Hayate muttered. However Kotetsu must've heard his name being used and looked up, seeing his beloved standing a short distance from him, the taller boy grinned.

Izumi skipped towards Nagi and Hayate, holding out a peace sign and smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, you two! You're both extra early today!"

"Ah well, Hinagiku-san asked me to help out with some lifting in the student council room and Milady wanted to tag along so here we are."

"Why what a coincidence!" Kotetsu interrupted, making hayate's left eye twitch in annoyance. He proceeded by placing an arm around the other butler's shoulder casually, furthering provoke Hayate. "We're heading there to help the President as well! Nice to see we're able to spend more time together, Ayasaki…" The taller male's grin widened, this earned him a hard knee to the gut from our lovely in-debt butler.

Izumi gasped loudly and crouched down to check on her older twin who, was rolling on the ground with agonizing pain. Hayate's feature remained cold and calm, while Nagi stared dumbfound.

"Hayate, did you just-"

"Come on, Milady." Hayate changed his expression into a charming smile, completed with sparkles and flowers in the background. "We don't want to keep Hinagiku-san waiting now do we?"

Hayate held out a hand, urging his mistress to accept. "Shall we go, Milady?"

Thanks to the butler's trademark smile, Nagi was completely mesmerized and paid no attention to the other two's loud yelling and wailing. "S-sure…"She stuttered and blushed furiously, the blonde hesitantly took hold of her butler's hand and both continued walking to their destination.

"Ah, Hayate, Nagi! Wait up!" Seeing that her friends were leaving her behind, Izumi got up and ran after the two, leaving her hurt butler lying on the ground.

"Mistress…don't leave me…" Too bad no one heard Kotetsu's weak croaking, and even if they did Hayate would probably kick him in the face to shut him up for good.

* * *

Kotetsu opened his eyes groggily, trying to adjust his vision to the brightness from the sun as he felt something…poking him?

The butler blinked a few times and slowly tried to get up. The wincing pain from his stomach area made it hard for Kotetsu to even roll on his back; he slumped back on the ground with a loud groan.

The poking started again and this time Kotetsu found enough strength to lift his head and yell at whoever it was that was doing that. "Oi, cut that out!"

Grey eyes met bright green ones; Kotetsu stared at the owner of the set of emeralds intently. He gulped when he realized their faces were too close. The stranger leaned back a little, creating some space between the two and also letting Kotetsu have a good look of the stranger's face.

A boy about his age was crouching on the ground with a stick in his hand. The boy stood up from the ground and dropped the stick. Kotetsu frowned; he did not like being stared at, especially not by some weirdo.

He was about to ask why said weirdo was poking him when a tan hand extended itself out in front of his face, making him go cross eyed for a second. Kotetsu figured the guy wanted to assist him, judging from the small smile from the other boy.

The butler graciously accepted his help and grabbed the boy's hand. Getting up was a whole lot easier with the others aid, though it did not crease the stinging pain from his injury.

"Ah, thanks…" Now that Kotetsu was standing upright he was able to distinct several features of the boy.

For one he was at least half a head shorter than Kotetsu and two being the boy was wearing some strange ethic looking clothes. "Er, if you don't mind me asking but, who are you?"

"…"

The butler raised a brow at the silent answer. Either he was mute or didn't understand Japanese; he tried again with English but got the same reaction from the boy. Then he tried a few more times with other languages that he had learnt in Hakuo, namely Chinese, Russian, German and French but the tan boy stayed silent.

Kotetsu was starting to lose his patience. Just where the heck was the guy from?

He recognized the black hat as a Doppa, which means the kid was probably somewhere from Central Asia. Kotetsu continued to analyze the other boy's outfit; he was wearing a dark blue tunic that went pass his hips and white pants tucked in brown, worn out boots and a woven red waist sash with two tassels dangling from the knot.

What really caught Kotetsu's eyes was the large, heavy looking coat he had on. What kind of sane person would wear that thing in mid July?!

Just then the boy raised his hand to chest level; he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Green eyes flickered from left to right quickly while trying to think of something to say.

Kotetsu wasn't having any of this anymore, he had wasted enough time as it is. Class is starting soon and he has yet to get his daily dose of hugs from Ayasaki, even if the hugs are usually forced…

"You know what, forget it. Thank you for helping me but I have to get going now." Kotetsu turned around and started walking away, he hadn't taken more than 5 steps before the boy grabbed onto the taller one's sleeve, tugging on the fabric repeadly.

Kotetsu let out a loud, tired sigh. "Yes, what is it? If you have something to say then say it now! I don't have time to waste around here and class is about to start-"

"Lost!" The boy suddenly shouted, only to clamp his mouth with both hands after he realized he had yelled. He removed his hands away from his face and tried again, this time with a softer voice. "I…lost…"

It took Kotetsu a brief second to understand that the boy could not speak Japanese very well from the sound of his accent and inaccurate pronunciation. Oh, and he was also lost.

"Okay…So you're lost. Could it be that you're a new here in Hakuo?"

"Student…yes."

_'At least we're getting somewhere'_, though Kotetsu. "Alright, I'll give you directions to the teachers' lounge. I'm sure they'll tell you what to do." He started out telling the boy how to get to the main building then which path to take, but the boy was having a hard time telling which is left and right, and easily got the instruction messed up. Kotetsu groaned in frustration, he really wondered how some foreign kid from a far away alien country who could only speak a few words of Japanese got enrolled in a rich ass prestigious academy like Hakuo.

Finally Kotetsu gave up on trying to the directions over again and grudgingly offered to show the new student to where the teacher's lounge was. "Come on, it's not that far away and hurry up or I'll be late for class. Turning up tardy is considered very ungraceful for a butler…"

Kotetsu started walking into one of the tall buildings, the shorter of the two following suit and trying to keep up with the others hurried pace.

"Butler?" The boy cocked his head to the side, smiling a bit in hopes his new found 'friend' will explain the term to him.

"Yeah, like a personal servant to someone from the noble class."

"Servant…" The boy mimicked Kotetsu's accent.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Me…Servant too!" came an enthusiastic reply from the foreign boy. This certainly caught Kotetsu's attention.

"Oh? You're a butler as well?" Kotetsu wanted to laugh. A butler is someone who has complete talent in practically everything, never to fail their master or mistress' order, a person who is aloof enough to serve their noble family.

But here stands a meek looking kid (who in Kotetsu's opinion, is actually younger than him), doesn't speak English (it's an international language for crying out loud!), and can't even tell the difference between left and right! How can you blame Kotetsu for wanting to laugh?!

Instead, the older Segawa sibling gave a curt nod. "Well, I'm curious to know who your master is. Mind introducing him to me sometime?" _'I want to see the idiot who hired some talentless boy like you as their butler!'_

The boy flashed a bright smile at the Japanese butler, completely oblivious to Kotetsu's mockery and thought he just wanted to 'make friends' with him. "Name?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Name…" The boy repeated louder, eyes gleaming with interest of the taller male.

"I'm Kotetsu, Segawa Kotetsu."He pointed at the boy, "And you are?"

The foreign boy's grinned wider, "My name…Jesper."

**End of Chapter 1 囧**

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap. I'm making Kotetsu sound like a jerk huh? It's just that I have this head canon that he's only nice to people that he likes e.g. Hayate, and isn't very compassionate to other people.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter. Is Jesper showing signs of a typical Gary Stu or is he doing fine? R&R y'all  
**


	2. Note

Hey guys, long time no see... College's being a bitch and I'm stuck with writer's block.

So...

This...is not an update as you can already tell. I'm planning to rewrite chapter 1 and try to finish chapter 2 as fast as I can. It's gonna take a while before this writer's block go away, and I'll try my best to get some writing done.

Until then, see you guys net time!


End file.
